the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitou
Pitou is a character in The Messenger. He is a small brown dog, seen in the background during the Music Box cutscene and the Picnic Panic intro cutscene. He is also a supporting character in the text adventure game. Profile Appearance Pitou is a small brown dog. Main Story Many eons ago, after the flood but before the Curse, humanity gathered together to build a new capital, Forlorn Temple. During the construction of the temple, Pitou can be seen partially basking in the shade of a large crate of materials. Picnic Panic :For the main article, see Picnic Panic. In the Picnic Panic intro, the Ninja Elder points Ninja towards the west side of Ninja Village. Pitou is seen hiding in a bush near the tea house. ARG :For the main article, see ARG. November 21, 2018 The Messenger received the Version 1.0.4 update, introducing the first iteration of the Money Sink. At this point in time, the Money Sink was completely useless, its only purpose being to waste Time Shards (see video). With this same update, a secret inventory icon called "Icon_MoneySinkReward" was added to the picture files, depicting Pitou. December 12, 2018 In the official The Messenger Discord server, Pitou was added as emote. His name, Pitou, was completely unknown up until this point in time, but the emote revealed his true name. March 22, 2019 In the official The Messenger Discord server, the Clockwork Concierge offered some bonus Time Shards for Pitou emote reactions. April 4, 2019 In the official The Messenger Discord server, the Clockwork Concierge celebrated Sabotage Studio's birthday by holding a quiz with a big Time Shard prize. As a warm-up round, the Concierge offered a community member named Damyon some bonus Time Shards with a question starring Pitou. The Clockwork Concierge described Pitou as "very cute." After the big quiz was over, Clockwork Concierge offered a lightning round of Pitou reactions for more Time Shards. April 15, 2019 In the official The Messenger Discord server, a community member named VeggieDelphine asked The Shopkeeper if she personally knew Pitou. She confirmed it and called Pitou "the best boy." April 26, 2019 During the "Colos or Suses event" in the official The Messenger Discord server, a community member named Babushka had trouble choosing between Colos or Suses for best boy. The Clockwork Concierge stated that Pitou was "the best boy." April 17, 2019 Pitou showed up as a supporting character in Chapter 1 of the text adventure game. May 22, 2019 In the official The Messenger Discord server, Suses revealed that he had sort of met Pitou before. June 4, 2019 Sylvain Cloutier (a.k.a. Sclout/Sabout) drew and released an emote of Pitou doing the thing. June 28, 2019 Sylvain Cloutier drew and released a 16-bit Pitou due to a request for one during the Live Sabotage Q&A. July 17, 2019 Suses revealed that Pitou is actually bulletproof. July 19, 2019 Pitou continued his role as a supporting character in Chapter 2 of the text adventure game. September 18, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge brought attention to Pitou's seeming immortality. November 22, 2019 Pitou continued his role as a supporting character in the final chapter of the text adventure game. Trivia * "Pitou" is a French word that roughly translates to "puppy." * Pitou was originally placeholder artwork drawn by game programmer, Sylvain Cloutier, for the enemy called Bouncing Dogo. * According to Sylvain Cloutier, Pitou was born April 11, 2017, 5:38 p.m. EDT. * Sylvain Cloutier is seen wearing self-made Pitou merchandise during the "Sabobo Direct - March 2019" video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GhRospmGv0&t=191 Gallery EndingCutsceneFrame3-4.png|Music Box cutscene with Pitou at the ground level. PanicSpoiler5.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting Pitou hiding in a bush next to Ninja Village's tea house. Vinyl TheMessenger interior clean.jpg|Pitou as an album cover in The Shop, in the official OST vinyl song list artwork. Doggo.png|Deluxe limited-edition Pitou, signed by the artist, Sylvain Cloutier. Baby Pitou.png|Picture of Pitou when he was a baby. References fr:Pitou pt-br:Pitou ru:Pitou Category:ARG Category:Characters